Incredible Growing Smurfette
by Mr. Buddy
Summary: This is my First Fanfic i've ever made. Well please R&R. The title speaks for itself. Smurfette grows and cannot stop. How did it happen and How will it be solved? read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

( This fanfic belongs to me, but as for the smurfs, that belongs to Peyo, may he rest in peace )

Chapter 1 - Papa Smurf's Formula

Papa Smurf was working quietly alone in his little red mushroom home. Mixing and putting together potions. He was working on a growth formula to help Farmer Smurf's crops for the year for they were too small and so few to last them through the winter. "A couple of tumbleweeds.. heh to make it grow, a tiny sprinkle of fairy powder.. And a bit of a giant's hair on his head" saying to himself and puts them together in a pot. It was forming as a liquid as the three were and Papa Smurf was stirring them all together.

Out of the blue, Brainy Smurf opened the door looking ever so happily and walked towards Papa Smurf, he was thinking of a way that he could get respected and recognized. "Why Papa Smurf, you shouldn't be doing such a dangerous potion all by yourself, you should have somebody like I, Brainy Smurf!" saying proudly just announcing himself to Papa Smurf.

Papa Smurf was still focusing on the potion and heard Brainy yelling in his ears trying to concentrate. "That's nice Brainy, but I think I can handle this" replying towards Brainy still focusing trying to add the last amount of fairy powder, but Brainy Smurf sneaked up behind him and accidentally hit his hand which let all the fairy powder in there which he was trying to grab away from him. "Papa Smurf I think you should let me take over" Trying once again and grabs the pot from Papa Smurf, he grabs the other side of the pot trying to take it back away from him.

Smurfette was walking towards Papa Smurf's house having that Smurfy little song within her heart singing it while holding a flower in a pot. "Lalalala.." -she quiets down and opens the door smiling while with her other arm holding the pot around her arm. "Papa Smurf will your formula be ready soon? I gotta I wanna give a little to my smurfy little flower here" she asks with such a cheery voice, but Papa and Brainy were still fighting over the pot. "Brainy.. Let it go.. This is dangerous" -he says and soon from shaking it too hard from trying grab it, it started to bubble which wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Papa Smurf finally gave in and let it go, Brainy as clumsy as he is, almost as clumsy as Clumsy smurf, let it go as well and fell onto the ground, the flying pot was heading right towards Smurfette, it happened so fast that the unknown formula landed right on top of her and as for the pot, it went right through the window and made a crater to the ground being so hot.

"BRAINY!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" Papa Smurf says angrily looking towards him. Brainy gave a weak smile looking towards him showing his teeth trying to look innocent. "I'm sorry Papa Smurf ..umm nobody's perfect...heh heh.."

Showing the outside of the village. Brainy was kicked out of Papa Smurf's mushroom and landed on top of his head. "Oh gee.. I'm used to this.." Brainy says before he passes out from the excitement he's been through.

"That Brainy Smurf, look what he did. He ruined my smurfy dress!" Smurfette dusts off her dress which wasn't even wet. Instantly Smurfette felt strange all of a sudden. Her eyes started to look like they were tired and her body started to shake a bit. Papa Smurf noticed this instantly. "Smurfette? What's the matter?" -he says and goes over from behind, she looked like she was ready to faint. He comes up from behind and catches her before she falls. Papa Smurf drags her towards his couch and sits her on top of it. "You'll be okay Smurfette.. I'll be right back with some help. "

Being too old to carry her all by himself. He goes over to the center of the Smurf village. "Harmony sound the alarm, Smurfette's sick and needs help" Papa says in major distress and Harmony heard and gave a salute back to him "Aye aye Papa Smurf" he instantly grabbed his horn and started to blow from it as hard as he could and soon all the smurfs gathered along wondering what was wrong.

"My little Smurfs, Smurfette is sick. Hefty! Can you take Smurfette back to your house? And the rest of you we need some certain medicine, I have a feeling that it came from certain potions that were mixed up" Then all the smurfs got there specific orders and went to work. And hefty Smurf carried Smurfette with both of his arms and walked over towards her little pink mushroom and placed her inside her bed.

Hefty placed a steam bag over Smurfette and was there to get whatever she wanted until the meantime. The smurfs came back right away wih the rightful herbs that Papa Smurf sent them to collect. "Here ya go Papa Smurf!" Clumsy said happily running over towards him and trips over a rock and all the herbs were flying and Papa Smurf caught them all. "Great job my little Smurfs. You can all go and relax now" Papa Smurf replied to the rest of the smurfs but they weren't happy at all.

All the smurfs felt bad for Smurfette and they know how much she loves her garden. They all go over and put it for her days work. "All set!" says farmer since he was the one that knows about growing and nursing plants.

Papa Smurf quickly got done with the cure since that was much easier to be taken care of rather then what he was working on and failed. He gives it to Smurfette which works right away. Smurfette gives Papa smurf a weak smile "Thank you Papa Smurf.. I feel a much smurfier now…but I still feel tired." Smurfette says to him and Papa Smurf pulls up the blankets for her. "That's alright Smurfette. Just get your rest and you'll feel as smurfy as ever the next morning. Smurfette smiled at him and wanted to kiss him but she didn't want Papa Smurf to get sick to "Thank you Papa Smurf, I'll see you tomorrow morning" she says happily and slowly started to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - To Start off the Mourning

Smurfette was asleep peacefully alone in her little pink mushroom. During the night she started to cough here and there. It didn't' wake her up but she did it quite often. The more she did it the more visible this purple looking gas was up in the air, it was sparkling magic flowing within the area. Soon it became so thick that it was visible to see if any of the smurfs were up. Which were all asleep cozy in there little beds. The magical gas started to expand and cover around her area, it would've went further but it started to disappear going any further. The gas was sparkling over Smurfette and soon Smurfette looked like she was ever so happy in her sleep having such wonderful smurfy dreams.

The next morning the horns are blowing and the birds are chirping. Smurfette gets up. She was still in her pink night gown with her pink slippers. She walks out of the house with them. "Oh my.. I had such a wonderful sleep. I feel really smurfy today" Saying loudly to everyone that could hear. Many of them were off to work.

Baby Smurf was there by himself sitting down playing with the little bouncy ball he has. "Oh Baby, smurf it over to me" Smurfette says happily with utmost joy clapping her hands and kneels down on one leg and the other foot folded a bit standing. Baby Smurf smiles and pushes the ball towards Smurfette. She grabs the ball from the ground as it rolls into her hand. She looks at it noticing how small it was. It could almost grab the ball entirely with just one hand.

"ooo.. I think we should get you a bigger ball Baby.. And speaking of you baby.. Where's lazy.. He's supposed to watch you today.. Come on Baby..lets find that lazy Lazy Smurf.." she says disappointedly and looks down at Baby noticing how small he was. "Strange.. I knew you were small.., but not this small.." saying with a puzzled expression and instantly shakes her head and thinks clearly where Lazy could be. "I have an idea where he might be.." she first goes down swooping Baby with one arm which normally would take two arms to hold him. "Wow.. Your pretty light today baby" saying while rocking him with only one arm.

Smurfette finally goes over towards the well and starts to pull it, she puts the ball down on top of the well and starts to reel in the well, and there he was. Lazy was sleeping on the job as usual you could hear those snores coming from a mile away from that well. "Lazy Smurf! Your supposed to watch Baby and here you are smurfing your whole day sleeping!" shouting out lout towards Lazy in his ear, she had to bend down looking at him.

"Huh..what?" -he says waking up looking around and didn't' spot Smurfette's face right exactly next to him. Instead he just fell right back asleep and began snoring again. "Something's not right.. Lazy!!" -she says out loud noticing how small he was. Lazy springs off of the well and the bucket fell in while Lazy was on the ground. He stands up and he was up to Smurfette's hip.

"Lazy! You shrank!..the entire village shrank! Look! My smurfy home is still the same size!" -she points over towards her house. Lazy looks up towards her and soon his eyes widened seeing how large she was compared to him. "Umm..umm..we better go to Papa Smurf about this.." he yawns a moment "come on" waving his hand and starts to walk over towards Papa Smurf very sleepy having his head down and not even looking where he was going. No other smurf was to be seen because they were out doing there chores or too busy working on around that they didn't' get a chance to really see Smurfette.

Lazy yawns again opening the door and looks towards Papa Smurf. "Papa Smurf Smurfette has a problem." -he says and instantly drops on the floor on his stomach and begins to snore. "Papa Smurf! Look what happened!" -she says bending down to get through the door and stands up. Papa Smurf looks up and sees how large she is. "Great Smurf what happened?!"

Smurfette frowns looking down at him and a tear rolled down her eye. "Boo !Hoo! Hoo!.. I don't know what happened!. I just woke up. I found out that Baby's toy ball was smaller.. Then I thought it was just a small toy, then I seen Baby Smurf, and he seemed smaller but I wasn't sure, then I seen Lazy and I was for sure that something was wrong! I think the village is shrinking!" having her hands up telling him.

Papa Smurf strokes his beard and looks outside. He notices the rest of the smurfs going along with the rest of there chores unaffected. "We can't be.. Because the rest of my little smurfs are still working fine.. I think it's not we that are small..but you that are tall!" Papa says and Smurfette seemed shocked, she was still in her pink night gown never changed from it.

"I can't stand this Papa Smurf.. I hope I get back to normal soon.." -she says worried and instantly gets back out of the house. "I better find an antidote that'll help you.. In the meantime try to do something. I know it's hard but it'll just be for a little while. Maybe it'll wear off in time." he says for a first theory but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He instantly went to work searching for an antidote but he wasn't sure what was the problem. His first suspicion was the chemicals that fell onto her yesterday but he wasn't sure what could've done such a thing to her. After all it was only designed for plants to help Farmer's crops grow.

"Well.. I'll see if anybody needs anything.. And I'll take care of baby to" she says happily and with her free hand, she gets her finger and starts to wiggle it around his tummy tickling him. "Aww your so smurfy today Baby heeheehee.." giggling ever so happily seeing that Baby was so playful and ticklish.

"That's good Smurfette.. Try to take advantage of this opportunity. Its not always that there's a giant smurf around, you might able to help the rest of the smurfs" he says trying to open a bright side to her and Smurfette began to smile forgetting all about being miserable at her larger size. "Your right Papa Smurf, I'll try to see if anybody needs my help right away" she goes off holding Baby Smurf and ducks going under the house.

"LAALAALALA HUH!! OOF!!" Clumsy was singing and trips over a really big shiny rock. "Ooo.. That didn't smurf too well.. Hey a big pretty rock! It'll go great for my rock collection! Hehhuh!" letting out his clumsy sounding snort. Clumsy bends down trying to grab the rock but it was inside the ground pretty deep. "I can't get this rock.. It's too big.." he says frowning looking down at it. He goes back home disappointed.

Smurfette comes along and he spots Clumsy. "Hi Clumsy" she says waving down towards him. Clumsy was shocked and jumped back surprised. "Smurfette! What happened to ya!" he says as his little white tipped over his eyes and he pulled it back for him to see again. Smurfette smiled keeping as smurfy as she could and replies. "Oh, it's a long story but Papa Smurf is trying to fix it. Do you need any help right now clumsy?" she say smiling down at him.

"Well, actually I do.. There's a big rock and I think it'll just go smurfy with my collection!.." he says pointing over towards the direction which was in the forest. "Don't worry Clumsy I'll help you try to get out that rock of yours" she says cheerfully and they both walk together towards the rock with many colors on it. It was like seeing the rainbow when you looked at that rock. "here take baby and step aside, I'll get the rock" she says and gently hands Baby smurf to Clumsy and bends down grabbing the rock and tries to yank on it.

"It's no use. It's dug in there pretty far.. Here. ..lets get some dirt out of the way so it'll be easier to get out." Smurfette says having a plan. And soon the two smurfs and the baby smurf even helped. Smurfette and Clumsy were digging with there hands and Baby Smurf tries to dig to and with his luck, he digged out a big huge gap which made the hole deeper around the rock.

"Let me try again Clumsy, stand back" she says and began to yank, it was still heavy because it was a big rock. Out of no where Smurfette's body began to shake it seemed like while she was pulling it, but when Clumsy was watching. Smurfette was growing bigger, he looks up towards her, he was down to her knees now, and Smurfette finally pulled that rock out for Clumsy.

"Here you go Clumsy" she says happily offering the colorful rock with both of his hands, but she didn't realize is that the rock was exactly the same size as him. "Gosh Smurfette.. I don't think I can carry that" he says looking up towards her. "Well don't worry Clumsy. I'll carry it for you" she says smiling knowing that she's needed makes her feel better.

Clumsy doesn't say anything because he didn't notice that she gotten any bigger he was looking at his beautiful rock first and Smurfette looked at him while holding the rock still. "Where should I put it Clumsy?" she says still holding it and Clumsy was holding Baby still. Clumsy was thinking carefully and seen a large gap in the center of all those rocks thinking it looked pretty that way. "Well put it in the center Smurfette! Heh ya! It'll look really smurfy there! Heh yuck" he says happily and Smurfette places it there. And makes sure that it wouldn't roll over by pressing it down a little bit.

Clumsy looks at Smurfette happily but soon he realizes that she seemed larger then before. "Smurfette did I tell you that you look bigger then when I first seen you?" he says having his finger at his lip seeming confused. Smurfette was shocked and looked at herself. "Oh dear.. I better tell Papa Smurf.." Smurfette seems very frightened over this. She immediately runs back over towards Papa Smurf's home and knocks on the door bending down. "Papa Smurf! It doesn't work! And I'm getting bigger!" she says frightened not sure what other options could be done.

"That can't be good at all.. Only if I knew what kind of magic I'm dealing with..Well Smurfette you should change out of your night gown and get ready for the rest of the day" he says and begins to look into his book and begins to memorize what he placed in there. "Thank You Papa Smurf.. I hope you find the cure soon.." she says and turns away from the mushroom home. Unfortunately she can't go inside, she would have to crawl through the door to squeeze in.

"Well Baby I guess it's you and me for now" she says cheerfully and Baby was being rocked gently into the palm of her hand as she still was singing that little smurfy song in her voice. "Lalalalala wow.. My home grew with me.. That's strange.." she says and walks inside. She sees everything was as big as her. She looks out the window and sees her flowers, they grew with her to. "wow…how smurfy..at least I don't have to live outside" she says and places Baby on top of her giant bed.

"You stay right there Baby I'm going to get dressed" she gets her white dress, her white hat and her white shoes and goes behind a changing curtain taking off her pink gown and putting on her white dress. She takes off the pink hat and puts on her white one. And she already put her pink slippers next to the bed and had her white shoes coming on.

"Okay Baby Let's…." she spots baby has gone from the bed and looks over the blankets. "Baby! Where are you!?" she says worried and concerned. Baby slipped under and slid into Smurfette's pink slipper, he hid there. To him it was the size of a large sleeping bag, he came out and started to giggle which gave himself away as Smurfette looked down. "Baby..you shouldn't hide from me like that.. I was so worried.." she says bending down and picks Baby back up and walks out of her little pink mushroom house and she and baby venture on towards the rest of the smurf village seeing what else can be done.

At Greedy Smurf's house. He was at the trying to cook his famous smurf berry muffins but there was a problem. "Gosh.. The sugar's too high.. I had to put it on the highest shelf.. And I let Vanity borrow the stool so he could arrange his mirrors.. goodness gracious how will I ever get done with my muffins…" he says to himself and Smurfette was walking along happily singing as Baby was giggling and clapping his hands going along with.

"Vanity I overheard you say something about not able to reach something. What did you need?" she asks kindly going down on both knees. Greedy doesn't know about Smurfette's size predicament yet. "Smurfette you should go lie back down.. Aren't you still sick from yesterday? I'm just trying to get some sugar that's all from up here.. But I can't reach.." he says as he jumps. Smurfette giggles and places Baby on top of her lap. "Don't worry Greedy I'll smurf them for you" she says and reaches over. She pushes her self as far as she could, soon the tip of her fingers were touching the sugar bag, then she finally pinched it and plucked it down to the ground. "There you go Greedy" she says happily looking down from the window.

Greedy was surprised seeing Smurfette so large through the window. "Smurfette! mmm.. What happened?!" he was kind of like Clumsy asking but Smurfette was used of it the 3rd time. First from Papa Smurf then from Clumsy. "It's a long story Clumsy.. Can I have a cupcake, the largest one you got?" she says, her stomach was roaring. "Coming right up Smurfette" he says to her and looks, he felt that all the cupcakes were way too small for Smurfette so he had an idea. He grabbed a large cake and put the little wrapping on the bottom of it to make it look like a cupcake.

"here you go Smurfette" he says happily putting the cake on a platter for her to eat. "Thank you Greedy. I'm starving" she says and eats the cake slowly, it was the right size for her so it'll last her throughout the day. She was sharing with little baby to taking off a tiny little piece and placed it on top of her lap next to Baby. "here Baby, it's delicious" she says cheerfully and Baby went over and grabbed the large chunk and chewed and swallowed. "WeeaAAweeeeheeheee" Baby was giggling making funny little noises of cheer delight.

"Alright everybody!! I'm going to break my all time smurf record!!" Hefty announces, it was getting to the afternoon and all the smurfs were around. Handy watches how big those weights were, they were half as big on each side and just as thick, they were made out of iron from both sides. Handy: "Hefty I don't think that's a good idea…" he says looking towards those weights seeing how large they were, he had a feeling he couldn't do it.

"Oh nonsense Handy, don't be a worried Smurf, I can do it.. Just watch" he says and goes over bending down to lift up the weights, he was struggling but slowly it was lifting up, he finally had it over him, but he was moving back. "Help!!" he grunts with struggle "It's gonna fall on me!" he says.

All the smurfs gather around to try to help Hefty but they were all too weak together. Smurfette was singing and hear screams and wails. "Hefty!" Smurfette says and runs with Baby in her arm. "What's going on?!" she says and looks at all the smurfs trying to help Hefty. "Don't worry Hefty I'll save you!" she says with complete worry and runs over towards him and grabs the weights with one arm, she was struggling with it a bit, it was like her carrying a baby dumbbell and she throws it somewhere where no smurf was standing. "Oh Hefty.. Are you alright? Promise me you'll never smurf anything like that again" Smurfette says looking down at him. Hefty felt his pride has gone to the cleaners. "I don't think I'll ever lift again.. That could've killed me.." he says and hunches his back in sadness and walks away back to his little home.

"Oh dear.. Hefty's little blue heart is broken.." she says to the rest of the smurfs. "I think I should help him out somehow.." she says looking at him. He was just crying inside his home. She walks with baby and tries to come up with something to make him feel better.


End file.
